Love Is Complicated
by directioner90210
Summary: Beck and Jade go through the ups and downs of their highschool relationship. MAINLY BADE. CADE, JANDRE FRIENDSHIP. SOME CABBIE AND TANDRE. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So, this is my second story. It's Bade, obviously. If I were you, I would never ask me to make a Bori fanfic. Bori is worse than Taylor Swift. So, yeah. I'm not a Swiftie. Anyways, sloths are rapists, I love pie, and I'm about to start my second story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the characters in this story. Dan Schneider does. **

Jade's POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh.

I turned over and blindly searched for the snooze button on the alarm clock. After about five tries, I hit it. I felt a rustling next to me.

"Babe?" I heard a deep, sexy voice whisper. I smiled. Beck is the only person that can make me smile in the morning.

"Hey, Beck."

I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled. I stretched and stood up, black tank top almost to my belly button. I walked to the RV's small kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I smiled, remembering our night. No, we didn't do "it". We stayed up all night, watching movies and snacking. We just cuddled and relaxed.

"What're you doing?" he asked, sliding his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind.

"My math homework." I glared at him playfully. "I'm looking for food Beckett. What does it look like?" I poked him lightly on his abs. I smiled as he kissed me lightly on the nose.

"Here. You go get ready and I'll make you breakfast." Beck told me. I was on board.

"Okay, surprise me."

Beck just smiled as I made my way to the closet. I kept some of my clothes here. I picked out my outfit and walked to the bathroom. I plugged in my curling iron and got dressed. I didn't curl my hair much today. I let it hang longer than usual. I applied my foundation and eyeliner. I kept my eyeshadow lighter today. I brushed my teeth and stepped outside. The scent overwhelmed me. Bacon, eggs, and coffee sat on the counter. I was so lucky to have Beck.

"I made breakfast." he says as he places a kiss on the top of my head.

"I see. Thanks, babe. Now go get dressed!" I teased, smacking him playfully on his butt and winking. He just smirked and went to get ready. I sat on one of the stools and began to eat my breakfast. Beck was an amazing cook. I still couldn't believe Beck was mine, even after 3 years. I checked the time. 7:05. We had to leave in 20 minutes. I sighed. Beck emerged and sat by me, quickly eating his food. We finished and he picked up his car keys.

"Jade? What's wrong?" he asked, hugging me tightly.

"I don't want to go to school." I said, crossing my arms and pouting like a child. He just smiled and picked me up. Beck carried me to the truck and put me in. I glared at him and he laughed. Another sigh. I have to leave the warmth and comfort of Beck's RV and enter the cold hellhole which is school. Hollywood Arts is a great school, I would enjoy it, if I wasn't bullied. But I had Beck. That's the only reason I stayed in this school. I love Beck, more than he will ever know.

Beck's POV:

I awoke to the sound of Jade rustling. As I opened my eyes, she hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She hit it hard, because after all, she is Jade West. We both got up, and I made Jade breakfast as she got ready. Bacon, eggs, and of course, coffee with two sugars. She stepped out of the bathroom, looking beautiful as always. She thanked me for the breakfast and playfully smacked me on the butt, telling me to get ready. I made my way to the small bathroom located in the back of the RV, getting ready for another day at Hollywood Arts.

As I came out, Jade was almost done with her food. I ate mine quickly and we headed out. As usual, she didn't want to go to school. I just lifted her and carried her to my truck. She was unusually light. I've lifted Cat and Jade feels lighter. Oh well. I stuck the keys in the ignition and drove to school. The ride was pretty quiet. We made our way to the school's parking lot. I parked the car and leaned over. Our lips touched softly, then we pulled away. I take Jade to school all the time now, so my car smells like vanilla. Vanilla has been my favorite smell since I met Jade. She naturally smells like that.

I walked into the school with Jade holding onto my arm, cold mask now on. I sighed. Jade was a different person when she wasn't in public. I think she feels insecure, except when she's alone with me or Cat. We parted and she went to her scissor covered locker. She collected her books and we gathered at Tori's locker along with André, Cat, and Robbie. Trina walked by, singing a Taylor Swift song off-key. I glanced at Jade. She looked like she was about to kill her.

"Wow. Trina almost makes that song better." she said, rolling her eyes. Jade wasn't much of a Taylor Swift fan. Cat giggled.

"We need to start heading to Sikowitz's class." André said, checking the time on his PearPhone.

We silently nodded in agreement and made our way to the crazy teacher's classroom. All of us sat in our regular seats, Jade and I had our legs intertwined, her head on my shoulder. I smiled. This was nice. Sikowitz climbed through the window, and as the lesson started I got lost in the scent of vanilla.

**Well, here's the first chapter! Should I go on with it? There was a lot of fluff in this, the drama will start later. I promise. Please review! ~SabrinaMarie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, but SOME people *cough* dumbasses *cough* ship Bori/Bat. I like Bat's friendship, though. **

Jade's POV:

Class began normally. Sikowitz climbed through the window, as usual. Cat was playing with her hair, and Vega sat there, looking like she actually cared. Ugh. I don't really hate Vega, I don't really have a reason…yet. When I get one all hell will break loose on her.

Beck leaned so that his face was near my hair. I heard him inhale. I slowly turned and stared at him.

"Did you just sniff me?" I whispered.

He grinned sheepishly. "Maybe. You smell like vanilla. You always have."

I just leaned back into his arms, still slightly creeped out. "Um, whatever."

Sikowitz was talking about having emotion in your acting. I was just about to zone out when he yelled my name, making me jump.

"Jade! You, Beck, Cat, and Tori come to the stage." He clapped his hands and hopped off, gesturing to the stage dramatically. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Beck stood too and we walked together.

"Okay, so…what?" I asked, looking at the coconut Sikowitz was holding.

"What do you mean?" He asked, snapping back into reality.

"Why did you tell us to come up here?!" I shouted, growing impatient. Sikowitz, being used to my yelling, just nodded.

"Ah, yes. Beck, you are a successful scientist. Cat, you are a little human-kitten mutant. Tori, you are her odd, desperate mother. Jade, you are Beck's wife. I smiled.

"Yeah, I can handle that." I smirked, Beck smiled and held my hand. Vega looked pissed.

"And," Sikowitz began, "BEGIN!"

Beck pretended to be mixing weird liquids. Tori runs in holding Cat's hand.

"You're a scientist, right?" she asks, making her voice sound tired and pleading.

"Why, yes, ma'am. I am."

"My daughter needs help!" Tori pushed Cat in front of her.

"Hi, my name's meow…I mean Cat." Cat giggled, enjoying her part.

"I'm sorry, did she just meow?" Beck asked Vega.

"Yes, I don't know what's wrong! She's part cat!" At this, Vega pretended to faint. To my dismay, Beck caught her. She pretended to awaken and feel wiped out.

"Did I, did I just faint?" She asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"YEAH YOU DID!" Well, I had to come in sometime. "Right into my husband's arms!" I shouted. Beck looked at me and smiled. He already knew how I was going to act.

"Ooh. This is getting gooood." Cat said. We all turned to look at her, but turned back to our scene.

"Wow, I'm so sorry…for your husband." Vega said, smirking and putting her hands on her hips. This earned a gasp from the class.

"Excuse me?" I said, the venom in my words flowed out of my mouth.

"You heard me, gank." She smiled and stepped forward.

I was furious. "Oh, you think I'm a gank? At least I'm not a slut." I also stepped forward.

"You better watch your back, West."

Beck interrupted. "Ladies, I think-"

"Not the time, Beck!" I came dangerously close. "Get out of this school." I said to Tori, my eyes staring daggers into her inner soul. She gulped, but went on.

"Make me, bitch!"

"You're the bitch!"

She slapped me and everyone was dead quiet for about two seconds. Beck and Sikowitz were frozen. I stared straight at her and punched her hard. Vega fell to the ground. She crawled to her knees and stood up. Her nose was gushing blood. She kneed me in the stomach and I elbowed her in the neck. Beck finally unfroze. Tori was about to charge again, and I tried to run towards her. Beck caught me and swung me so that his body blocked where Tori was.

"Come on, Beck! Let me beat her anorexic ass!" I was seething. Beck lifted me and carried me out the door next to the stage. He told Sikowitz to give him a minute. Once we were out of the classroom he kissed me, hard. I knew it was a shut up for a second kiss, but I enjoyed it.

"Jade, why?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"I didn't start it. That bitch Vega did." I scowled and crossed my arms again.

"I know, but you could still get suspended. I would hate that, Jade." he told me, playing with my hair.

"I don't want to get kicked out. I actually enjoy this school. Except waking up in the morning." I smiled. Beck laughed.

"Yeah I know." He said, kissing my cheek.

We walked back into class. I held on to his arm and the class stared at us. Cat was in the corner, crying. Sikowitz was trying to get Cat to snap out of her panic attack. I broke away from Beck.

"Cat." I whispered, slowly walking toward her. I put my hand lightly on her shoulder and got close to her ear so no one else would hear me.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you, _

_I'm sorry that, I made you cry, oh I._

_I didn't wanna hurt you._

_I'm just a jealous guy…"_

I sang the lyrics into her ear. This song helped her calm down. She slowly relaxed and looked up at me. The small girl wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she asked if I could walk her to the nurse. I looked to Sikowitz.

"I'm walking Cat to the nurse."

We just turned and walked out, Cat leaning on me with my arm wrapped around her. The class was shocked. They saw the Jade West acting nice and motherly towards something that wasn't a bunny. I made sure that's the only time they would.

**Done with Chapter 2! So much Bade/Cade. I realized I always make it look like I hate Tori. I really don't. I just hate Bori/Jori, so it seemed like they would obviously fight. Anyways, please review! I'll take suggestions if you have good ones. ~SabrinaMarie**


End file.
